


Here And Now

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Dean answers Benny's call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here And Now

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Here And Now  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean/Benny  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** This time Dean answers Benny's call.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.livejournal.com)

As the impala coasted into the parking lot Benny stepped out into the drizzling rain and waited as Dean stopped the car and got out.

Hunger gnawed at his insides. “Thanks for coming, brother.”

It had been a long time since they had seen each other but as soon as Dean had heard the trouble Benny was having he had dropped everything to be by his friend’s side. By the look on his face Dean knew he should’ve come sooner.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner.”

A ghost of a smile appeared on Benny’s face. “Doesn’t matter. You’re here now.”


End file.
